


Please Come Back

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, F/M, OCs - Freeform, RP, Roleplay, more of a boredom thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has a misunderstanding about Kage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic I wrote based off of a roleplay I had with two OCs and I needed somewhere to save it.

Kage,  
It's been 3 years now since you left. I've tried to contact you, but I can never get through. Where did you go? Did you defeat the Kishin? I hope you did. I became Hokage as you know... But it hasn't been the same without you. Have you thought about me since you left? I can't even go to your old room to even clean it. Please come back. I can't stand this without you.  
~ Rei Uchiha

"Chain! I have a letter here!" Akasui called.  
"Why would there be a letter?"  
"Just read it." She handed it to him. He read it then sighed. "I need to call her..."

*ring ring ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Rei?"  
"Yes."  
"This is Chain."  
"Chain! How are you?"  
"I'm good... Hey... I saw you sent a letter here."  
"Yeah. Did Kage get it?"  
"Umm.. You see, during the fight... Kage lost."  
"Oh. Thanks for telling me... Bye."  
Rei hung up and looked out the window. It was silent for the next few hours other than the soft sounds coming from Rei. After she calmed down, she left for home.

Kage,  
So I guess you didn't win your fight. I regret not going with you when you left. I could've waited to become Hokage. And kept you along with it. I'm sorry. I wish we could've spent more time together while you were alive. But I will spend more time with you. Soon.  
I love you, Kage.  
~Rei Uchiha

*ring ring ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Chain?"  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
"This is Minato Namikaze."  
"Aren't you that other Hokage other than Rei?"  
"Yes. Now, I have some items here for you, mostly books."  
"Why do I have books there? I don't read."  
"It's what Rei left for Kage, but since Kage isn't there it's handed down for your possession."  
"Why is Rei giving away books?"  
"They were in her will. She killed herself last week."  
-end call-

 

ALTERNATE ENDING

*ring ring ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Chain?"  
"No, this is Kage."  
"Oh, well we have a library full of books for you."  
"Why? And who are you?"  
"Minato Namikaze."  
"Well why do I have a bunch of books?"  
"Rei left them for you. Along with a letter. Would you like us to send them to you?"  
"No Ill come to get it. I need to go there anyhow."

*knock knock*  
"Come in."  
"Hello."  
"Oh Kage. Here are some keys."  
"What are these?"  
"Spares to Rei's house. You may go there. Sorry but I'm a little busy right now."  
"Okay."

Kage arrived at Rei's house. He went in and saw it was bare. 'Where is everything?'  
When he got to his old room, he went in, and saw a note. 

"Rei... Why did you think I was dead? Why did you do that?"  
*bang*


End file.
